My New Neighbour
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Sakura yakin hidupnya selama ini normal-normal saja. Karena itulah ia tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi, saat menemukan fakta bahwa tetangga barunya adalah... gay?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Alodia Cho**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort and maybe a little bit humor(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Main pair: SasuSaku X NaruSaku—SasuNaru(?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Neighbour**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis berambut merah muda seperti warna bunga kebanggaan jepang itu nampak menguap beberapa kali. Sesekali kelopak matanya tertutup lama dan terbuka kembali secara tiba-tiba. Kepala gadis itu pun kadang-kadang oleng dan mungkin bisa saja sewaktu-waktu akan jatuh membentur meja.

Jika dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, sudah dapat dipastikan seratus persen bahwa gadis itu sedang terserang rasa mengantuk yang luar biasa. Yah, tentu saja mengingat bahwa gadis yang baru duduk di bangku kelas 2 Konoha _Senior High School_ itu kini sekarang sedang belajar pelajaran Sejarah di kelasnya. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau gadis itu sangat membenci pelajaran Sejarah.

Sudah membosankan, bikin ngantuk pula. Orang waras mana coba yang mau belajar sejarah bangsa Jepang di negeri Jepang sendiri. Orang gila saja tidak mau! Begitu pikir gadis itu kalau misalnya ditanya pendapatnya tentang pelajaran sejarah.

Mendadak sebuah kertas bergumpal mendarat di atas mejanya, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget. Dengan malas dan mata yang memerah karna mengantuk, gadis itu mulai membuka gumpalan kertas tadi dan mulai membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya.

**Hei, jidat! aku sudah bawa barangnya hari ini! Nanti saat jam istirahat akan aku berikan padamu! Sumpah! Barang yang ini lebih hebat daripada yang kemarin. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur!**

Bola mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau itu langsung melebar saat membaca sederet kalimat di kertas itu.

Brak!

"Be-BENARKAH?!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak sambil berdiri di kursinya, tidak lupa kedua tangannya memukul meja kelewat semangat. Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dan gadis itu pun baru menyadari kalau seisi kelas sedang memandangnya.

"Haruno Sakura! Kalau kau tak mau belajar di mata pelajaranku, silahkan keluar!" bentakkan yang berasal dari guru Sejarahnya itu langsung membuat Sakura memucat.

"A-aa tidak… maafkan aku, _sensei_," dengan gerakkan kaku, gadis itu pun kembali duduk di kursinya. Samar-samar di belakang, ia mendengar suara cekikikan yang ia yakini pasti berasal dari si pengirim surat sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

'Ughh… Ino sialan!' batinnya.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Heh! Ino-_pig_! Kau mau mati di tanganku ya!" begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura langsung menghampiri meja Ino, sahabatnya dengan wajah murka.

Bukannya merasa takut, Ino justru tertawa geli.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau masih marah karna kejadian tadi? Hei, itu sama sekali bukan salahku. Salahmu sendiri yang berteriak saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi," mendengar kata-kata Ino itu, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yah, memang benar sih yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Bagaimana pun juga sahabatnya itu juga ikut terlibat.

"Uhh… tetap saja ini salahmu. Kalau kau tidak memberiku surat, aku pasti tidak akan—"

"Ah!" jeritan Ino langsung memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Sakura, ayo ikut aku!" sambil menarik tangan Sakura, Ino mengambil tasnya. Kemudian gadis itu menyeret Sakura ke pojokkan kelas paling belakang.

"Sakura, aku sudah bawa barangnya. Kau jangan kaget, ya!" dengan senyum _evil,_ Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan terpampanglah sebuah manga atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama komik jepang. Dan komik yang dipegang Ino itu bukanlah sembarangan komik, melainkan komik ber-genre _Yaoi_ 18+.

Mata Sakura langsung melebar, cepat-cepat diambilnya komik itu agar tidak dilihat oleh yang lain.

"Ino, dari mana kau dapatkan komik ini?" pertanyaan Sakura itu disertai dengan wajah yang berbinar. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya lewat _online._ Asal kau tau saja, cerita komik ini benar-benar sangat hebat! Aku bahkan tidak tidur semalaman karna asyik membacanya berulang-ulang. Kau harus membacanya Sakura! Isi ceritanya benar-benar _hot_ sekali!"

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku akan mengembalikan komik ini secepatnya, setelah aku selesai membacanya!"

Jika ingin dijelaskan secara lebih terperinci, komik _yaoi_ itu sebenarnya hanyalah komik percintaan biasa. Yang menjadikannya tidak biasa adalah karna komik itu membahas tentang percintaan sesama laki-laki, alias gay. Sedangkan sebutan untuk orang yang menyukai _yaoi_ adalah _Fujoshi_. Jadi wajar saja kalau kedua gadis itu bisa bersahabat sangat dekat, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai kesamaan hobi yang err—unik, kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh.

"Astaga, Jidat! Coba lihat, ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas kita datang! Ahh… mereka benar-benar sangat romantis!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk kedua laki-laki yang baru memasuki kelas sambil dengan membawa setumpuk buku. Nara Shikamaru si ketua kelas dan Inuzuka Kiba wakilnya.

"Ah, andai saja mereka benar-benar gay," timpal Sakura sambil tetap memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Di depan kelas, terlihat Shikamaru yang meletakkan buku-buku yang baru dibawanya itu ke atas meja guru. Kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik mengambil buku-buku yang ada ditangan kiba karna ia terlihat kesusahan membawanya. Shikamaru pun terlihat mengatakan sesuatu entah apa, yang jelas Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung memukul bahu laki-laki itu.

Di belakang kelas, Sakura dan Ino saling menatap penuh arti.

"Hei, Sakura. Kalau boleh aku tebak, aku yakin Shikamaru tadi bilang," jeda. Ino berdehem pelan. Kemudian ia menyeringai lebar. "Karna aku sudah membantumu membawakan buku ini, kau harus membayarnya nanti malam," lanjut Ino dengan suara berat yang ia mirip-miripkan dengan suara Shikamaru.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino dan Sakura langsung menjerit kegirangan sambil berpegangan tangan dan meloncat-loncat tidak jelas. Kedua gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau seisi kelas sedang menatap mereka aneh. Yah, inilah efek negatif menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ yang menyukai _yaoi_. Mereka jadi sering berkhayal dan menjodohkan teman-temannya—yang jelas-jelas sesama laki-laki.

Untungnya baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau mereka sedang dijodohkan. Yah, lebih baik mereka tidak usah tau. Itu demi kebaikkan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Gadis itu sudah merasa tidak heran lagi dengan kondisi rumahnya yang seperti itu. Yah, berhubung ibunya sibuk bekerja di restoran keluarga, jadi biasanya ibunya itu selalu pulang larut malam. Tapi saat sedang melewati ruang makan, gadis itu kaget karna menemukan ibunya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu kenapa ada di rumah jam segini? Memangnya ibu tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya yang baru pulang, Mebuki menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah pulang? Ibu hari ini sedang cuti," tentu saja jawaban dari ibunya itu langsung membuat mata Sakura berbinar senang.

"Wah, benarkah ibu? Yeah!" matanya kemudian tidak sengaja melirik kuali tempat ibunya mengaduk masakan. "Ibu sedang masak apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekatkan jaraknya pada Mebuki, lalu tangannya terjulur mendekati kuali—ingin mencicipi masakan ibunya, yang sayangnya tangan mungilnya itu langsung di tepis sang ibu.

"Ganti bajumu dulu dan cuci tangan sana! Baru boleh makan!" ujar Mebuki galak.

Sambil memegangi tangannya yang tadi dipukul, Sakura cemberut.

"Iya, ibu," kemudian secepat kilat gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura telah berganti baju. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Mebuki yang sedang menyiapkan masakan di meja makan. Sakura tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

"Ibu, kenapa ada mobil di rumah sebelah? Seingatku rumah sebelah kosong, 'kan?"

Masih dengan piring di tangannya, Mebuki menjawab. "Oh, itu karna tadi pagi ada tetangga baru yang menempati rumah sebelah. Ibu dengar penghuni baru rumah itu adalah dua pemuda yang masih kuliah."

Sakura hanya ber-oh pelan, gadis itu terlihat kurang tertarik dengan tetangga barunya, ia justru malah lebih tertarik dengan masakan ibunya yang berada di depannya itu. Baru saja gadis itu mengambil sumpitnya, bunyi bel telah menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Sakura, cepat bukakan pintu!" teriak Mebuki yang berada di dapur. Dengan bersungut-sungut Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ugh, padahal ia baru saja mau makan, dasar tamu sialan! Awas saja kalau ternyata yang datang adalah orang yang tidak penting, gerutunya.

"Siapa, ya?" tangan Sakura yang baru membuka kenop pintu terhenti.

"Halo!"

Astaga, Tuhan! Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan wajah melongo. Dalam hati Sakura berpikir, perbuatan baik apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam sampai Tuhan repot-repot mengirimkan kedua malaikatnya ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" salah satu malaikat yang berambut pirang itu memegang kening Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu langsung memerah. Kelihatannya ia bingung dengan reaksi Sakura yang terdiam membatu seperti melihat hantu. Yah, walau pun wajah malaikat itu berkerut bingung, tapi tetap saja sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, begitu pikir Sakura.

"Sakura! Siapa yang datang?" barulah teriakkan dari Mebuki itu langsung menyadarkan Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah sehingga tangan malaikat tampan yang memegang keningnya itu terlepas. Beberapa saat kemudian langkah ibunya terdengar di belakangnya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Mebuki begitu sampai di samping tubuh anaknya yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Halo! Kami tetangga sebelah yang datang ingin memberi salam. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Bibi. Tapi panggil saja Naruto," malaikat—eh pemuda yang tadi memegang kening Sakura menyerahkan bingkisan yang berisi buah-buahan. Sakura melangkah mundur, bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Duh, rasanya malu sekali karna sempat salah mengira Naruto adalah salah satu malaikat, begitu pikir Sakura.

Di sebelah Naruto, seorang pemuda yang juga tidak kalah tampannya—atau bahkan lebih tampan, tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sopan.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, Bibi. Salam kenal."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Naruto.

"Aduh, sampai repot-repot. Terima kasih, ya. Oya, kebetulan bibi baru selesai masak. Ayo kalian ikut makan di rumah bibi."

"Tidak usah, Bibi. Kami tidak mau merepotkan," tolak Naruto sopan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mebuki mengibaskan tangannya. "Apanya yang merepotkan! Ayo masuk!"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengekori Mebuki yang berjalan di depan, serta Sakura yang juga ikut.

Gadis itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya walaupun ia telah sampai di meja makan dan duduk di kursinya tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Bibi ambilkan piring dulu," setelah mengatakan itu, Mebuki berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri yang canggung di dekat kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Naruto. Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku _Onii-chan_!" Naruto yang duduk tepat di depan Sakura berbicara terlebih dahulu, dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya mendengus pelan mendengar rayuan murahan dari Naruto itu. Sakura sendiri hanya dapat mengangguk kaku dan memaksakan senyumnya.

Naruto kemudian memandang Sasuke, melihat sahabatnya yang tetap diam itu membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung menyikutnya pelan, yang langsung dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," sambung Sasuke dengan nada suara malas. Naruto memutar bola matanya, dasar irit bicara! Pikirnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian dengan senyum hangat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura tersentak. Wajah gadis itu memerah malu. Duh, bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengenalkan diri.

"Uhh… Namaku Sakura, _Nii-san_. Haruno Sakura. Sa-salam kenal," Sakura yakin seratus persen, sahabatnya Ino pasti akan tertawa kalau tau dia menjadi gagap hanya karna berbicara dengan pemuda tampan.

"Jadi Sakura-_chan_, di mana kau bersekolah sekarang?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan semangat.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kikuk. "A-aku bersekolah di Konoha _Senior High School_, _Nii-san_. Se-sekarang aku kelas dua," lagi-lagi Sakura mengutuk dalam hati karna kegagapannya yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Kenapa lama-lama ia jadi mirip dengan Hinata teman sekelasnya? Begitu pikir gadis itu.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku dan Sasuke dulu juga bersekolah di sana! Iya, 'kan _Teme_?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa minat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mebuki pun datang sambil membawa piring.

"Ini piringnya. Ayo silahkan dinikmati Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Terima kasih, Bibi," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto hampir bersamaan. Mereka pun mengambil nasi dan lauk pauknya. Begitu pula dengan Mebuki yang ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Bibi, masakanmu enak sekali!" Mebuki langsung tertawa saat mendengar pujian Naruto yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Oya bibi dengar kalian masih kuliah?"

Karna Naruto masih mengunyah, Sasuke lah yang menjawab. "Begitulah, Bibi. Kami pindah ke sini agar lebih dekat dengan kampus."

Mebuki mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu—" suara dering telepon memotong kata-kata ibu Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, ya," kemudian wanita paruh baya itu pun berjalan pergi.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan, tapi begitu Mebuki hilang dari pandangannya, ia langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

"Heh, _Dobe_! Kita sedang di rumah orang! Jangan makan seperti monyet kelaparan begitu! Kau membuatku malu,"

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah membalas delikan tajam Sasuke itu.

"_Urusai yo, Teme_! Aku begini karna kelaparan! Tadi pagi kau sama sekali tidak memberiku makan dan hanya menyuruhku mengangkat barang-barang!"

Mendengar pertengkaran kedua pemuda di depannya itu, tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ah, besok ia harus bercerita pada Ino kalau ia mempunyai tetangga baru yang sangat tampan.

Kemudian tanpa sadar mata Sakura memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang berada di depannya itu. Kalau diperhatikan secara teliti sosok laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini memang lebih tampan daripada sosok Naruto. Ah, gadis itu jadi bertanya-tanya kira-kira ngidam apa ibunya sampai-sampai bisa melahirkan sosok yang luar biasa sangat tampan seperti ini.

Merasa ada mata yang memperhatikan, refleks Sasuke menoleh. Dan mata hitamnya pun langsung bertemu dengan mata hijau milik gadis yang duduk di depannya itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakura langsung merasa panik saat mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu pun cepat-cepat membuang mukanya. Rasanya malu sekali karna sudah ketahuan diam-diam memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke masih tetap memandangnya. Gugup, gadis itu pun mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya cepat.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu kalau gadis di depannya itu merasa gugup, tanpa sadar ia menyeringai tipis. Entah kenapa menurutnya tingkah gadis itu lumayan lucu. Mencoba cuek, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makannya. Tangan laki-laki itu pun yang memegang sumpit terangkat untuk menyumpit daging dan begitu ia akan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mendadak tangan Naruto datang dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang memegang sumpit itu dan langsung memakan dagingnya.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_! Itu dagingku!" protes Sasuke dengan nada suara berat. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Aku hanya meminta dagingmu sedikit!" jawab pemuda itu di akhiri dengan tawa puas.

Sakura yang masih meminum air putih tertegun melihat kejadian di depannya tadi. Entah kenapa adegan tadi terasa sangat familiar, seperti ia pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya? Ah, iya! Di komik _Yaoi_ yang baru ia baca tadi pagi di sekolah. Eh, tu-tunggu! Di komik _yaoi_?

Brusssshh!

Dan pemikiran terakhir yang ada di pikiran Sakura itu sukses membuat gadis itu menyemburkan minumannya.

"UHUK! UHUK!" tentu saja ditemani batuk-batuk karna tersedak air putih serta teriakkan panik Naruto yang membuat Mebuki tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke ruang makan.

Intinya satu kata. Kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Aloha~**

**Alo datang dengan fic baru. Semoga cerita SasuSakuNaru ini tidak membosankan yaa. Dan seperti biasa, Alo akan sangat menghargai bila ada yang mereview fic ini. Karna review kalian adalah penyemangat Alo dalam menulis.**

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura yang masih meminum air putih tertegun melihat kejadian di depannya tadi. Entah kenapa adegan tadi terasa sangat familiar, seperti ia pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya? Ah, iya! Di komik yaoi yang baru ia baca tadi di sekolah. Eh, tu-tunggu! Di komik yaoi?_

_Brusssshh!_

_Dan pemikiran terakhir yang ada di pikiran Sakura itu sukses membuat gadis itu menyemburkan minumnya._

"_UHUK! UHUK!" tentu saja ditemani batuk-batuk karna tersedak air putih serta teriakkan panik Naruto yang membuat Mebuki tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke ruang makan._

_Intinya satu kata. Kacau._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Alodia Cho**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship and maybe a little bit humor(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Main pair: SasuSaku X NaruSaku—SasuNaru(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Neighbour**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Ibu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?! Aku sudah telat!" teriakkan membahana itu datang dari Haruno Sakura yang sedang berlari-lari menuruni tangga. Sedangkan Mebuki sendiri yang berada di dapur menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedang tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Ibu sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kau saja yang tidak bangun-bangun," Mebuki menjelaskan. "Tidak sarapan, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Sakura yang sedang duduk memasang tali sepatunya, mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku sudah telat, Ibu. _Ittekimasu_!" dan gadis yang baru berumur enam belas tahun itu pun pergi dengan agak tergesa.

Mengelap tangannya yang habis mencuci piring, Mebuki tersenyum simpul. "_Itterasshai_," jawabnya pelan.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Ini semua adalah salah tetangga barunya! Kalau saja tetangga barunya itu tidak menganggu pikirannya semalaman—sehingga ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, pagi ini ia pasti tidak akan telat. Menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat, Sakura memekik pelan. Gawat-gawat! Ia pasti tidak akan sampai sekolah tepat waktu, gadis itu pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ia terdiam saat menemukan pemandangan ganjil di depannya.

Terdiam membatu, Sakura kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan rumah tetangga barunya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ganjil dengan pemandangan di depannya itu, hanya ada sesosok laki-laki yang ia kenal bernama Sasuke sedang menyiram bunga dengan wajah datarnya. Dan entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari balik pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Teme! Aku lapar! Ayo cepat buatkan sarapan!" dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto datang sambil menarik lengan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, sehingga tangan Naruto yang memegang tangannya itu terlepas. "Buat sendiri sana! Aku sibuk!" jawabnya cuek sambil tetap menyiram bunga.

Naruto kontan melotot seketika.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau membuatkanku sarapan, Teme?!" nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ia benar-benar tidak terima kalau laki-laki itu tidak mau membuat sarapan, masalahnya di antara mereka berdua hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa memasak. Dan ia sendiri terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke supermarket terdekat untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

"Hn," jawaban dari Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto syok seketika.

"Teme!" Naruto menggeram pelan. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia langsung merebut selang air di tangan laki-laki itu. Ia pun mengarahkan selang itu ke wajah Sasuke, dan tanpa ampun langsung menyiramnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE!" Sasuke langsung panik seketika, ia pun mencoba merebut selang air yang ada di tangan Naruto itu. Tetapi dengan sigap laki-laki itu langsung menghindar sambil tertawa puas.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, "Kau akan menyesal, Dobe," gumamnya dengan seringai tipis. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke langsung mengejar temannya itu. Tentu saja Naruto langsung panik, laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari kejaran dari Sasuke. Tetapi walau pun begitu Naruto malah semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto pikir Sasuke mengejarnya karna ingin merebut selang air yang ada di tangannya itu, tetapi ternyata ia salah. Saat Sasuke berhasil menangkap tubuhnya, laki-laki itu langsung memeluknya kuat sampai-sampai ia jatuh terbaring ke tanah dengan posisi tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Dan tanpa ampun ia menggelitik pinggang Naruto, membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu langsung memberontak kuat sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan selang air tadi terlempar entah kemana.

"Ahahaha… Sasu—ahaha! Hentikan!" wajah Naruto pun mulai memerah, tubuh laki-laki itu penuh dengan keringat karna kehabisan napas—efek teralu banyak tertawa.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Sasuke justru semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Jangan harap, Dobe!" jawabnya dengan tangan yang semakin bersemangat menggelitiki pinggang Naruto.

"Sasuke—ahaha! A-aku… mohon! Haha!" dengan tenaga yang sudah hampir habis, Naruto memohon dengan suara lemah.

Tentu saja Sasuke senang karna akhirnya laki-laki yang mengerjainya tadi sekarang sudah kalah sampai-sampai memohon begini. Sayangnya dalam kamus Sasuke, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai benar-benar puas bisa mengerjai Naruto.

"Ulangi, Dobe? Aku tidak mendengarmu," bisiknya yang mungkin tanpa ia sadari terdengar err—seduktif. Atau ini hanya perasaan _author_ saja?

"Uhh… A-aku—ahaha! Mohon—Sakura-_chan_?"

Dan Sasuke langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto itu. Laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, dan secara perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya. Saat itu lah mata _onyx_-nya menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri—gemetaran?

Berdehem pelan, Sasuke pun berdiri dengan memasang wajah _flat_ andalannya. Ia merasa kalau tingkahnya tadi sungguh tidak ke-Uchiha-an sekali. Kemudian di susul Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri dengan canggung.

"H-hai, Sakura-_chan_. Mau berangkat sekolah ya?" tanya Naruto basa basi. Sesungguhnya ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada gadis di depannya itu.

Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu masih berdiri membatu dengan mata melebar dengan bibir yang terbuka melongo. Di depannya kini, dua pemuda, penuh dengan keringat, berwajah merah, serta rambut dan baju yang acak-acakkan. Perlu di ulangi? Wajah merah. Tubuh penuh peluh. Baju acak-acakkan. ASTAGA! Gadis itu langsung panik seketika.

"_Itte—ITTEKIMASU_!" ucap Sakura atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut jeritan itu. Dan gadis itu pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dengan wajah yang luar biasa panik.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan wajah mengernyit. Jujur saja, ia merasa bingung kenapa gadis itu langsung berlari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar setan begitu. Apa ada yang aneh?

"Hn, ayo masuk. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan," berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru terlihat cuek, laki-laki itu pun mulai berjalan. Dan kalimat dari Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"KAU SERIUS, SAKURA?!" cepat-cepat Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino, kemudian ia tersenyum canggung pada teman-teman di kelasnya yang menatap mereka aneh. Mungkin karna teriakkan super Ino tadi.

"Heh! Ino-_pig_! Ini di kelas! Bukan di hutan!" bisik Sakura di telinga Ino. Sekuat tenaga Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura yang membekap bibirnya.

"Sakura, kau serius kalau tetangga barumu itu err—_gay_?" ulang Ino kini dengan suara yang lebih rendah, nyaris berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Asal kau tau saja, tadi pagi aku menemukan mereka sedang—uhh… bergelut mesra di tanah sambil gelitik-gelitikkan. Aku pikir itu hanya akan terjadi di komik _yaoi_ saja, tapi nyatanya…" Sungguh, Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

Wajah Ino langsung memerah dengan mata yang berbinar. "Be-benarkah? Ahh… aku jadi mau lihat juga! Pasti romantis sekali! Kau beruntung sekali, Jidat!"

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, Sakura hanya dapat mengusap tengkuknya. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Jujur saja, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya sangat panik. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan bertemu dengan pasangannya yang betul-betul _gay_, bukan hanya di komik saja.

"Tapi Ino, walaupun aku suka _yaoi_ entah kenapa kalau melihat pasangan yang betul-betul _gay_ aku agak merasa err—seram," ucap Sakura kikuk. Mata Ino langsung melotot.

"Heh! Sakura! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Cinta antara sesama jenis itu tidak seram! Justru itulah yang namanya cinta sejati! Bukannya kau sudah sering melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba? Jadi untuk apa kau merasa seram dengan tetanggamu itu! Kau membuat malu para _fujoshi_ saja!" protes Ino langsung. Gadis itu bahkan sampai memasang wajah galak.

"Tapi itu kan berbeda Ino! Selama ini kita hanya menyukai karakter _yaoi_ 2D saja! Bukan manusia! Dan soal Shikamaru dan Kiba, mereka kan tidak betul-betul _gay_. Kita hanya mengkhayalkannya saja selama ini!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Sejenak, Ino agak tediam. Ia pun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Benar juga ya. Selama ini kita hanya mengkhayalkannya saja. Kita sama sekali tidak ada bukti apakah Shikamaru dan Kiba benar-benar _gay_?" gumam Ino pelan, dengan tangannya yang berada di dagu—pose berpikir.

"Eh, bukti?" tanya Sakura tanpa sadar saat mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong soal bukti, aku juga belum punya bukti akurat kalau tetanggaku itu benar-benar _gay_. Sejauh ini baru dugaan saja. Tapi sih melihat tingkah mereka tadi, aku sudah yakin mereka seratus persen _gay_! " lanjut Sakura.

Mata Ino langsung melebar.

"Jadi kau masih belum ada bukti, Sakura? Kau tidak ada menanyakan pada mereka langsung apa mereka _gay_ begitu?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau gila, _pig_? Mana mungkin aku menanyakan hal itu secara langsung. Mereka akan langsung membunuhku! Di dunia ini mana ada orang _gay_ yang langsung mengaku kalau ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita cari buktinya sama-sama!" mendadak Ino langsung bersemangat.

"Eh? Mencari bukti bersama-sama?" wajah Sakura mengerut bingung.

Ino mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan main ke rumahmu! Dan ayo kita selidiki tetangga barumu itu!"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh?"

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi rumahnya tepat di sebelah rumahmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino sesaat setelah sampai di kamar Sakura. Gadis itu langsung meloncat ke kasur, sedangkan Sakura sendiri lebih memilih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

"Rumahmu sepi. Ibumu masih bekerja ya hari ini?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura mengangguk singkat, kemudian gadis itu mengambil komik _yaoi_-nya dan mulai membaca.

"Ah!" sedikit tersentak, Ino langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Sakura. Sakura menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali membaca komiknya. "Heh, Jidat! Kenapa sekarang kita malah bermalas-malasan?! Kita kan harus menyelidiki tetanggamu itu!" dengan semangat membara Ino langsung turun dari kasur, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura mengajak gadis itu untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Mau tak mau Sakura terpaksa mengikuti.

Rupanya Ino membawa Sakura ke ruang tengah, gadis itu mengajak Sakura duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah jendela.

"Astaga! Sakura! Apa itu tetanggamu!" seru Ino langsung. Sakura mendekat, ikut mengintip ke jendela. Di seberang sana, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendelanya, sepertinya sedang membetulkan letak gorden. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yang sedang berdiri di jendela itu namanya Sasuke _Nii-san_, sedangkan yang lagi menonton itu namanya Naruto _Nii-san_," lanjut Sakura.

Ino masih menatap jendela dengan mata berbinar dan wajah terpesona. "Mereka bukan manusia, mereka malaikat," gumam Ino pelan tanpa sadar. Di sebelahnya, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Komentar Ino itu persis sama dengannya waktu pertama kali melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Astaga!" jeritan Ino yang datang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu awalnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia mendapatkan jawabannya saat ikut melihat ke jendela. Di sana terlihat Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba di belakang Sasuke dan langsung menutup mata sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memberontak, dan begitu tangan Naruto terlepas, pemuda itu langsung memukul bahu sahabatnya, membuat Naruto tertawa.

Ino dan Sakura terdiam kaku. Kedua mata mereka masih menatap ke depan, menatap dua objek yang kini malah kejar-kejaran.

"Sakura," panggil Ino pelan, sepertinya masih syok. "Mereka benar-benar _gay_," lanjutnya.

Sakura yang juga masih syok hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. "Apa kubilang! Mereka seratus persen _gay_! Tidak perlu mencari bukti segala untuk tau kebenarannya. Cukup dengan melihat tingkah mereka!"

"Sasuke _Nii-san_ pasti _seme_, sedangkan Naruto _Nii-san_ adalah _uke_," kata Ino tiba-tiba, langsung membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Kau bercanda,_ Pig_! Jelas-jelas yang _uke_ itu Sasuke _Nii-san_, sedangkan Naruto _Nii-san_ itu _seme_!" protes Sakura langsung. Ino menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah galak.

"Apa! Sasuke _Nii-san_ itu jelas-jelas _seme_, Jidat! Dan Naruto _Nii-san_ itu yang _uke_! Lihat, wajahnya saja lebih macho dari pada Naruto _Nii-san_!"

"Enak saja! Kau belum lihat tingkah mereka yang sebenarnya! Sasuke _Nii-san_ itu sudah jelas uke! Namanya saja Sas-UKE! Dan Naruto _Nii-san_ jelas-jelas seme!"

Kedua gadis itu kini saling melotot, sama-sama keras dengan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya! Ayo kita buktikan sekarang! Ayo ke rumah mereka!" tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya bisa panik dengan keputusan Ino yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hei! Hei! Ino! Apa kau gila? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Hei! Yamanaka Ino!"

Dan kini di sinilah Sakura dan Ino. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan canggung tak lupa sekotak daging sapi berkualitas di tangan Sakura.

"Jadi nanti Sakura, bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin memberikan daging titipan ibumu. Oke?"

"Uhh, i-iya," jawab Sakura tegang. Menarik napas sejenak Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang nyaris gemetar mau memencet bel. Di sebelahnya, Ino juga tidak kalah tegangnya. Baru saja tangan itu akan menyentuh bel, tapi terhenti seketika.

"Akh! Sa-sasuke… pe-pelan-pelan, _Baka_—ahh!"

"Hn, diam! Jangan banyak bergerak, Dobe!"

"Uhh… ta-tapi sakit, Teme! Akh! Kau terlalu kuat—aah! Me-menekannya!"

Sakura dan Ino saling menoleh dengan wajah pucat mendengar kalimat-kalimat ambigu dari dalam rumah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sa-sakura..."

"I-ino..."

Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya saling memanggil nama karna efek syok yang luar biasa. Jelas mereka mengerti maksud dari suara-suara itu. Bukankah itu suara yang sering mereka lihat di komik _yaoi_ yang sering mereka baca.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura." Dan setelah Ino mengatakan itu—

Bruk!

—tubuhnya langsung terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, alias mimisan. Di temani jeritan panik Sakura.

"INO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Wkwkwkwk! XD**

**Tenang saja, rating-nya masih T kok, gak akan berpindah ke M. Soalnya Alo gak jago bikin lemon, ntar deh kalau udah bisa Alo bikin fic rate-M #plak!**

**Yoshaa! Akhirnya Alo kembali dengan chapter 2. Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang aneh? gaje? Boring? Kalau ada harap dimaklumi saja, hehe. Berhubung Alo lagi semangat nulis makanya Alo akhirnya update chapter 2 ini. Apakah ini udah termasuk cepat?**

**Semakin kesini konfliknya masih seputar pencarian(?) fakta tentang kebenaran SasuNaru yang benar-benar gay apa tidak. Maaf kalo konfliknya mudah banget, soalnya Alo gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat. Dan juga Alo mencoba memasukkan unsur humor di dalamnya—yang entah kenapa Alo yakini pasti garing banget!**

**Oya, makasi buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow, juga yang nge-review. Alo benar-benar senang sekali. Yosh! Sekarang waktunya membalas review, hehe.**

**Marukochan: **How to date an otaku girl? Duh, Alo gak tau tuh film-nya. Tapi kayaknya seru ya? Yosh! Alo jadi pengen nonton nih! Waktunya mendonlot!

**GaemSJ: **Gak suka yaoi ya? Wkwkwk.Ini chap 2, silahkan dinikmati(?)

**Kumada Chiyu: **Duh, Alo gak bisa janji bakalan ada yaoi beneran apa gak, soalnya Alo 50% fujo. Ahaha, maaf yaa!

**Mantika mocha: **Hmm… keliatannya gimana? hehe

**Miss M: **Ini lanjutnya udah update :)

**7D: **Iya ini udah lanjut :)

**Guest: **Makasii, ini udah lanjut

**Guest (2): **Semangka? Kok Alo bingung yaa

**Akari moya chan: **Hey, hey, uri uke ku tercintaaa, jangan ngehina ya! Badanmu juga kecil kok. Wkwkwk XD. Iya, ini cerita aku untuk kado kamu tahun kemaren. Untuk tahun ini sabar yaa, ntar aku buatin lagi. Mau request pair apa nih?

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Jangan lupa nge-review yaaaa! Review kalian lah yang akan membuatku cepat meng-update, hehehe**

**p.s: di antara Sasuke dan Naruto siapa yang seme dan uke ya? Alo masi bingung. Oya endingnya SasuSaku atau NaruSaku nih? Atau mau SasuNaru? Wkwkwk XD, Soalnya belum Alo tentuin, hehehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Akh! Sa-sasuke… pe-pelan-pelan, Baka—ahh!"_

"_Hn, diam! Jangan banyak bergerak, Dobe!"_

"_Uhh… ta-tapi sakit, Teme! Akh! Kau terlalu kuat—aah! Me-menekannya!"_

_Sakura dan Ino saling menoleh dengan wajah pucat mendengar kalimat-kalimat ambigu dari dalam rumah Sasuke dan Naruto._

"_Sa-sakura..."_

"_I-ino..."_

_Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya saling memanggil nama karna efek syok yang luar biasa. Jelas mereka mengerti maksud dari suara-suara itu. Bukankah itu suara yang sering mereka lihat di komik yaoi yang sering mereka baca._

"_Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura." Dan setelah Ino mengatakan itu—_

_Bruk!_

—_tubuhnya langsung terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, alias mimisan. Di temani jeritan panik Sakura._

"_INO!"_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Alodia Cho**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship and maybe a little bit humor(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Main pair: SasuSaku X NaruSaku—SasuNaru(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Neighbour**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma-maaf karna aku merepotkan Sasuke _Nii-san _dan Naruto _Nii-san_," di sofa, Sakura hanya bisa terduduk sambil menunduk. Sedangkan tubuh sahabatnya, Ino terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya.

Sasuke yang baru datang sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk mengangguk singkat.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru aku berterima kasih karna kau sudah membawakan daging ke sini. Jika kau ingin pulang, tunggu lah sampai temanmu itu sudah sadar. Atau kalau kau mau, Sasuke bisa menggendongnya ke rumahmu," Di sofa yang agak jauh dari mereka, Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan kaki yang di perban menimpali. Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto itu. Mana sudi dia disuruh menggendong gadis tidak dikenal.

"Ah, tidak perlu, _Nii-san_! A-aku akan menunggunya sadar saja!" cepat-cepat Sakura menjawab. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke kelihatan sangat tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto itu.

"Aa, baiklah kalau begitu! Ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu, ya," dengan senyum lebar, Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah masam. "Heh, Teme! tolong antarkan aku!" perintahnya sok nge-bos.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian dengan enggan ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Dasar merepotkan!" dan Sasuke pun memapah temannya itu ke dalam kamar.

Di tempat duduknya, Sakura hanya mampu menatap kepergian mereka. Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru tau bahwa suara itu bukan lah berasal dari 'hal yang aneh-aneh', melainkan karna Sasuke sedang mengobati kaki Naruto yang terkena pecahan kaca karna mereka tadi main kejar-kejaran. Duh, memalukan saja. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh menatap sahabat pirangnya yang sedang terbaring pingsan.

'Dasar _piggy_! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku seorang diri menanggung malu begini!' batin gadis itu kesal.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke pun kembali. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kecut, pasti sebelumnya di dalam kamar ia beradu mulut dulu dengan Naruto—setidaknya begitu pikir Sakura.

"Maaf, kau jadi terjebak di sini," Sasuke berucap dengan nada suara datar dan ikut duduk di depan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu menjadi gelagapan seketika. Tumben sekali pemuda berwajah datar itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"E-eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, _Nii-san_!" cepat-cepat Sakura menjawab dengan nada panik.

Sejenak, suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening. Sakura yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ino yang sibuk pingsan, dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan koran yang baru ia baca.

Suasana yang begitu hening begini tanpa sadar membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi banjir keringat—_nervous_. Sakura mengusap tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, gadis itu merasa gugup dan juga gelisah karna tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dan pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu kini malah santai mengambil koran di atas meja dan membacanya—sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sakura.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar kemari hanya karna ingin mengantar daging titipan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sejenak Sakura menatap laki-laki itu bingung. Ia masih belum yakin apa Sasuke sedang bertanya padanya atau jangan-jangan laki-laki itu hanya bergumam sendiri. Tetapi setelah ia mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Sasuke barusan, gadis itu langsung gelagapan.

"Te-tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong!" Sakura mencoba menjawab dengan nada tersinggung. Tetapi sayangnya gagal, bukannya terlihat ketus, nada suaranya malah terlihat panik.

"Hn. Aku sama sekali tidak bilang kalau kau berbohong."

_Skak match_!

Oke, wajah sakura langsung memerah malu. Kenapa dari cara Sasuke berbicara seperti terdengar kalau ia tau gadis itu berbohong? Atau ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja? Kalau memang benar laki-laki itu tau, sepertinya gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu harus bersiap-siap menggali tanah untuk mengubur kepalanya.

Sakura yang merasa gugup langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu sibuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri yang melihat reaksi lucu dari gadis itu tanpa sadar menyeringai tipis.

Mendadak suatu pemikiran terbersit di otak Sakura, dengan ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"_Etto… Nii-san_," panggilnya hati-hati.

"Hn?" masih tetap memandang koran, Sasuke menjawab.

Sakura masih terdiam. Gadis itu masih merasa ragu, kemudian dengan gugup ia memainkan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Uhh… hu-hubungan _Nii-san_ dengan Naruto _Nii-san_ itu sebenarnya apa, ya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari koran dan menatap Sakura langsung tepat di manik mata _emerald_-nya. Ditatapi begitu dengan wajah serius, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar merasa grogi. Pemuda itu tidak lekas menjawab, ia justru malah menunduk. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung merasa was-was. Ia takut kalau ia telah salah bicara. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka, suara Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu memotong.

"Lebih dari sahabat!" jawabnya singkat, dengan nada tegas dan juga senyuman tipis. Membuat Sakura terperangah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Gadis itu tanpa sadar merona melihat senyum langka dari laki-laki itu.

Kemudian gadis itu termenung sejenak, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Dan mata gadis itu pun langsung melebar. 'Le-lebih dari sahabat?' batinnya. 'Berarti… ke-kekasih?!'

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Astaga! Bisa kau ulangi, Jidat?" masih dengan mata yang melotot, Ino menatap Sakura tidak sabar. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, _Pig_! Sasuke _Nii-san_ mengatakannya secara langsung padaku kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto _Nii-san_ itu adalah lebih dari sahabat! Yang secara tidak langsung dia sudah mengakui kalau mereka itu err—sepasang kekasih," dengan enggan Sakura kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astagaaa! Jidat, kau serius?! Maksudku Sasuke _Nii-san_ benar-ben—ppptt," tanpa ampun, Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino kuat-kuat dengan tangannya.

"_Pig_! Kau mau aku bilang berapa kali, sih?!" memutar matanya bosan, nada suara Sakura mulai kesal.

Walaupun jelas-jelas Ino tau kalau sahabatnya itu sedang kesal, Ino sama sekali tidak peduli. Dengan semangat dilepasnya bekapan tangan Sakura, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dengan amat lebar.

"Astaga, Sakura! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke _Nii-san_ akan memberikan err—deklarasi langsung? Kyaa! Romantis sekali!" gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berteriak kegirangan, tak lupa dengan diiringi loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"INO! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!" oke, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi, tanpa sadar gadis itu balas meneriaki telinga Ino dengan kuat.

Ino berjengit kaget, gadis itu langsung menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. "Jidat! Kau menyakiti telingaku! Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli, hah?"

"Hn. Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa meneriaki telingaku duluan!" melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sakura membuang mukanya. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe, _gomen_, Sakura. Aku tadi benar-benar senang sekali sampai tidak sengaja meneriaki telingamu," terkekeh pelan, Ino mengusap tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke _Nii-san_ akan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aih, aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu. Apakah dia merona? Atau kelihatan malu-malu dengan wajah _tsundere_? Aaahh! Aku mau melihatnyaaa!" dengan frustasi, Ino mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sakura hanya melirik Ino lewat sudut matanya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, _Pig_!" sindirnya pelan. Kemudian gadis itu mengingat kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat ia tanpa sadar bergidik pelan.

Ino yang mendengar sindiran Sakura tadi, langsung menoleh cepat. "Kau juga! Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Jidat!" lanjutnya dengan wajah garang.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?" maksud Ino apa? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Menyadari raut bingung di wajah Sakura itu, Ino berdecak pelan.

"Astaga, Sakura. Kau sadar tidak sih kalau wajahmu itu seperti orang yang sedang dipaksa menelan paku?! Seharusnya bukan seperti itu wajah seorang _fujoshi_ yang sedang membicarakan hal-hal berbau _yaoi_!"

Mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ino itu, Sakura mengusap tengkuknya. "Bagaimana ya, _Pig_. Maksudku, _etto_… a-aku hanya—" entah kenapa Sakura merasa bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya itu

Dan mata Ino melebar seketika, ia langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura! Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau masih merasa seram dengan fakta tetangga barumu yang _gay_ itu! Sadarlah, Sakura! Kita seorang _fujoshi_! Sadaarr!" dengan panik, Ino menggucang-guncang bahu sahabat berambut _pink_-nya itu.

Mencoba melepaskan tangan Ino dari bahunya, Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Iya, iya, Ino. Aku tau. Aku mengerti tidak seharusnya—"

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!" potong Ino langsung. Gadis itu lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, aku akan melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang _straight_! Kau satu-satunya sahabat _fujoshi_ yang aku punya!" lanjut Ino mantap.

"Hah?" berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang langsung mengernyit bingung.

Mengabaikan wajah Sakura, Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Kemudian mata biru lautnya melebar, dengan semangat ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kiba! Hei, Kiba! Kemari!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya itu menoleh. Sejenak ia merasa bingung melihat Ino yang tumben sekali memanggilnya, tapi mencoba cuek, laki-laki itu pun menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang berdiri di sudut kelas itu.

"Apa?" dengan wajah malas, Kiba bertanya.

"Kiba, kau menyukai Shikamaru, 'kan?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Hah?" oke, apa ia barusan salah mendengar? Entah kenapa Kiba merasa ia harus mengorek telinganya setelah ini.

Dengan kesal, Ino berdecak pelan. "Ck, sudah jawab saja! Kau menyukai Shikamaru, 'kan?" ulang Ino dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Dan sepertinya Kiba memang tidak salah dengar dengan pertanyaan Ino tadi. Mendengar nada suara Ino yang kesal begitu, tanpa sadar laki-laki itu jadi ikutan kesal juga.

"Pertanyaanmu itu aneh sekali, Ino! Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba langsung melangkah pergi. Laki-laki itu malas kalau harus menanggapi Ino lebih lama, yang jelas ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi—begitu pikir Kiba.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura yang ditinggal pergi Kiba itu tercengang mendengar kata-kata laki-laki bertato segitiga itu. secara perlahan kedua gadis itu saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Ino…"

"Sakura…"

"Yang barusan itu… deklarasi langsung? Kyaaa!" dan kedua gadis itu langsung menjerit kegirangannya sambil melompat-lompat.

"Astaga, Ino! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kiba akan sejujur itu!" dengan senyum lebar, Sakura meloncat kegirangan.

"Aku juga, Jidat!" balas Ino tidak kalah girang.

Merasa lelah karna dari tadi kebanyakkan meloncat, Sakura dan Ino pun mendudukkan diri mereka di bangku terdekat.

"Nah, Sakura. Begitulah seharusnya wajah yang dipasang oleh seorang _fujoshi_! Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan tetangga barumu itu, pasang lah wajah ini, bukan wajah orang yang dipaksa menelan paku, mengerti?" di depan Sakura, Ino berkata dengan serius sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Ino itu. kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Iya, aku mengerti, Ino!" jawabnya.

Ah, Sakura sadar ia telah membuat Ino khawatir, karena itu lah gadis itu sudah memutuskan ia tidak akan bertingkah seperti bukan seorang _fujoshi_ lagi bila berhubungan dengan tetangga barunya itu.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Menyanyikan lagu senandung pelan, Sakura yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya melangkah riang. Gadis itu sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumahnya dan membaca komik _yaoi_ yang baru saja ia beli tadi.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Tanpa sadar gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan matanya langsung membulat seketika.

Di depannya kini, dua pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah tetangga barunya sedang berdiri di depannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terbelalak begini, melainkan karna Sasuke yang kini sedang… menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

Untuk Ino sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi. Ia memang sudah berjanji akan bertingkah seperti seorang _fujoshi_ sejati bila berhadapan dengan tetangganya ini. Tapi nyatanya berbicara itu memang lebih mudah daripada dipraktekkan secara langsung. Buktinya sekarang ia tidak tau wajah seperti apa yang ia pasang, apakah wajah seperti saat mendengar deklarasi Kiba tadi? Atau wajah seperti orang yang dipaksa menelan paku. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tau semengerikan apa wajahnya saat ini

Dan entah kenapa, kepalanya langsung terasa pusing seketika.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_! Baru pulang dari sekolah, ya?" masih berada di gendongan Sasuke, Naruto bertanya dengan nada riang—tidak sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu memasang wajah kaku.

"Mm.. i-iya," bahkan suaranya pun terdengar kaku. Dan lagi-lagi kedua laki-laki itu tidak ada yang menyadari.

Oke, kita sampingkan dulu percakapan basa basi ini. Berapa kali pun gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu mengerjapkan mata, tetap saja pemandangan di depannya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Katakan lah ia gila karena tadi sempat berpikir bahwa ia terkena ilusi—siapa tau ia terpengaruh oleh _genjutsu_ seseorang, oke abaikan saja kata-kata terakhir itu! Nyatanya fakta bahwa yang dia lihat sekarang benar-benar nyata membuatnya merasa lebih gila dari orang gila! Sulit sekali untuk menyangkalnya.

"…kura!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Huh?" Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Dan sejak kapan?

"Astaga, Sakura-_chan_. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai melamun begitu?" menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto tersenyum.

Dengan kaku, Sakura mencoba tersenyum tipis. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Nii-san_."

"Hn. Bilang saja kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan," Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja kini ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura tersentak pelan, dengan gugup ia memainkan jari-jarinya. "_E-etto_… A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada ragu.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura-_chan_?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya. Tidak sadar kalau pertanyaannya itu hanya semakin membuat Sakura bertambah gugup.

Haruskah ia mengulanginya lagi? Gadis itu yakin seharusnya baik Sasuke maupun Naruto pasti mengerti maksud pertanyaannya itu. Masa harus ia perjelas, sih? Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, Sakura dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Oke, sudah terlanjur bertanya, jadi serang saja langsung!

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke _Nii-san_ menggendong Naruto-_nii_?" fiuh… keluar juga.

Sakura yang sudah siap menunggu jawaban, kini menatap kedua laki-laki itu. Sayangnya baik Sasuke maupun Naruto malah terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan gadis itu langsung merasa panik seketika, apa pertanyaan tadi salah? atau… seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya? Astaga! Sakura langsung menepuk jidat lebarnya. _Baka!_

"_E-etto_… _Nii-san_? Apa—"

Bruk!

"_Ittai_!"

Tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke langsung menurunkan—atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Naruto dari punggungnya.

"Sudah ku duga ini memalukan," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil memegang keningnya. Wajah _flat_ andalannya itu pun terlihat aneh, kelihatannya ia gagal memperbaiki wajah yang seharusnya sudah biasa ia pasang.

Naruto yang terduduk di tanah, menatap Sasuke garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme! Kau membuat pantatku sakit!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Hn. Lalu?" dan jawaban dari Sasuke semakin membuatnya melotot.

"Si-SIALAN! Kalau kau memang mau menjatuhkanku, seharusnya jangan di sini! Jatuhkan aku di tempat yang lembut, seperti di ranjang atau sofa, Teme! kau ini kasar sekali!"

"Hn. Bukannya kau sudah biasa aku perlakukan dengan kasar di ranjang. Kenapa sekarang protes? Padahal biasanya kau suka-suka saja. Anggap saja kalau sekarang kau sedang mencicipi tempat baru."

"TEME!"

Oke, apa mereka sadar kalau kata-kata mereka tadi terdengar ambigu? Atau ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja? Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, semakin lama dia di sini, Sakura yakin pikirannya akan semakin kemana-mana. Ia harus segera meluruskan permasalahan ini—walau ia tidak tau konfliknya apa.

"_Nii-san_!"

"Hah?!" dengan serentak, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh dengan wajah garang. Hiiy! Mereka yang bertengkar, kenapa dia yang kena _deathglare_-nya? Sakura langsung merinding seketika.

"_Etto_… a-aku pulang dulu! Ka-kalian berdua lanjutkan saja perbincangannya. Te-tenang saja aku tidak akan menganggu! A-aku juga dengan tulus memberikan restuku! Ja-jadi selamat bersenang-senang!" dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura langsung berlari secepat kilat.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto cengo seketika.

"Teme, maksud Sakura-_chan_ apa, ya?" menggaruk kepalanya, Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hn, entahlah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ya sudah ayo kita pulang!" lanjutnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Teme!" di belakang, Naruto merengek memanggilnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau lupa kalau kakiku terluka karna terkena pecahan kaca semalam? aku tidak bisa jalan sendiri, Teme!"

Sasuke mendecak pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik menghampiri Naruto. "Ck, ini semua salah mobilmu yang tiba-tiba mogok itu! kalau mobilmu itu tidak membuat masalah, aku tidak akan mau menggendongmu seperti ini! Dasar merepotkan! Naik!" perintah Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Hehe, terima kasih, Teme!"

Bukankah pertanyaan Sakura tadi sudah terjawab? Sayangnya gadis itu sudah pergi sedari tadi. Dan kelihatannya kedua pemuda itu juga sudah melupakan pertanyaan Sakura itu. Hmm… apa ini tidak apa-apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Iya, iya, Alo tauuuu! Chapter ini emang boring banget kan? Alo yang baca sendiri aja juga ngerasa boring. Maaf yaa...**

**Alo lagi kena WB nih, alias buntu ide. Alo juga ngaku sampe sejauh ini pairingnya masi belum jelas. Makasi buat Kyuubi-san yang kemaren nge-pm dan memberikan kritikkan tentang fic ini. Alo sadar kalo fic ini memang harus lebih diperjelas pairing-nya. Tapi gimana dong, Alo di lemaaaa banget! Alo suka SasuSaku, NaruSaku, sama SasuNaru. Aahhhh Alo gak tau harus milih siapa. Apa gak usah ketiga-tiganya aja ya? #ehh apaan.**

**Okelah sekian cuap-cuap Alo. Yosh lanjut ke special thanks:**

**Wona-chan, Qulby Nakajima, Yuu-chan Namikaze, KuroNeko10, Manda Vvidenarint, GaemSJ, Esya. , , Miss. M, rani, Renoelf, Hana Daisuki, Naru, mayyurie, Tachiuchiha, Kyuubi no kitsune 4485.**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nulis namanya. Dan sankyuu buat yang udah nge-review, fav, dan follow. Buat yang login, kalian bisa cek pm masing-masing. Alo balas review kalian lewat situ.**

**Dan akhir kata, jangan lupa review yaaa, biar Alo makin semangat nulis. Wkwk xD**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Teme!" di belakang, Naruto merengek memanggilnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau lupa kalau kakiku terluka karna terkena pecahan kaca semalam? aku tidak bisa jalan sendiri, Teme!"_

_Sasuke mendecak pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik menghampiri Naruto. "Ck, ini semua salah mobilmu yang tiba-tiba mogok itu! kalau mobilmu itu tidak membuat masalah, aku tidak akan mau menggendongmu! Dasar merepotkan! Naik!" perintah Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan pemuda bersurai kuning itu._

"_Hehe, terima kasih, Teme!"_

_Bukankah pertanyaan Sakura tadi sudah terjawab? Sayangnya gadis itu sudah pergi sedari tadi. Dan kelihatannya kedua pemuda itu juga sudah melupakan pertanyaan Sakura itu. Hmm… apa ini tidak apa-apa?_

**Story © Alodia Cho**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship and maybe a little bit humor(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Main pair: SasuSaku X NaruSaku—SasuNaru(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Neighbour**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuh, kan!_

Ino menyipitkan matanya. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa Shimura Sai tadi sempat meliriknya. Tidak, tidak, bukan hanya sekedar melirik. Tapi menatapnya lama. _Hmm… ada apa ini?_

"Hei, Ino. Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?"

Suara dari sahabat _pink_-nya itu membuat Ino langsung tersentak. Refleks, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya curiga.

"H-hah? De-dengar kok! Dengar!" jawabnya cepat, yang justru membuat Sakura makin curiga.

"_Pig_, tidak biasanya aku melihatmu begini. Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat setiap aku bercerita tentang Sasuke-_Nii_ dan Naruto-_Nii_."

"A-ahaha…" Ino tertawa garing. "Maaf, maaf, tadi ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku. Nah, jadi sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" lanjutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura masih menatapnya lama. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Wajar saja kalau Sakura merasa khawatir dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Ino loh! Sahabatnya yang super maniak BL, selalu mimisan dan tersenyum gaje dengan liur yang nyaris keluar bila melihat hal-hal yang berbau atau nyaris menyerempet _yaoi_. Dan kini sahabatnya itu justru terlihat tidak konsen saat ia sedang menceritakan tetangga _gay_-nya, yang mana pembicaraannya ini adalah seratus persen berbau _yaoi_, bukan menyerempet lagi!

Ino mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jidat! Tidak usah terlalu khawatiran begitu!" jeda, Ino terkekeh pelan. "Daripada khawatir padaku, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja tetanggamu itu!" lanjutnya semangat.

Dan Sakura hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Mungkin memang benar kata Ino, ia hanya terlalu khawatiran saja.

"_Pig_, semalam—" Sakura menarik napas perlahan, Ino menatapnya tidak sabaran. "Aku melihat Sasuke-_Nii_ menggendong Naruto _Nii-san_," diakhiri tarikan napas panjang.

"KYAAA!" lain dengan ekspresi Sakura, lain pula dengan ekspresi Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menjerit kesenangan. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Aah! Aku mau lihaat!"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Ino, aku rasa—"

"Ah, aturan Naruto-_Nii_ yang menggendong Sasuke-_Nii_, bukan malah sebaliknya! Tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, soalnya kan ada beberapa kondisi yang bisa membuat sang _uke_ yang menggendong _seme-_nya, bukan sebaliknya!" potong Ino tanpa sadar.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan, mencoba sabar. "Ino, aku mau bilang—"

"Aaahh! Tapi siapa pun yang menggendong siapa, aku tetap saja mau lihat! Pasti romantis sekali! Lagipula—"

"_PIIIG_! JANGAN MEMOTONG KATA-KATAKU SEENAKMU!" teriak Sakura langsung dengan wajah garang.

Ino menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Ah, Sakura, teriakanmu nyaring sekali. Kau nyaris membuatku tuli."

"Kau sendiri nyaris membuatku ingin meninju pipimu karna tingkahmu yang hobi sekali memotong kata-kataku," balas Sakura cuek.

Ino langsung memegang pipinya sambil melotot ngeri. "Ja-jangan, Sakura! Tinjumu bisa merontokan gigiku!"

"Kalau begitu dengarkan kata-kataku!" Sakura memeloti sahabat pirangnya itu tajam-tajam. Ino mengangguk cepat. Takut kalau-kalau Sakura benar-benar meninju pipinya.

Setelah yakin kalau kali ini Ino akan mendengarkan kata-katanya, Sakura menarik napas pelan.

"_Pig_—tidak, Ino," gadis berambut pirang itu menaikan alisnya. Saat Sakura memanggil namanya, itu artinya gadis itu sedang serius, "A-aku rasa… aku bukanlah _fujoshi_ sejati. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Sasuke-_Nii_ dan Naruto-_Nii_ dengan cara seorang _fujoshi_ menatap mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino!" dan Sakura langsung mewek seketika.

Ino langsung memutar bola matanya. Dia kira Sakura mau bilang apa. Rupanya itu toh! Kalau soal itu sih Ino sendiri juga sudah tau kalau sahabat _pink_-nya itu memang ada sedikit masalah dengan tetangganya yang super spektakuler itu.

Seriusan deh, bagaimana mungkin Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima tetangga _gay_-nya itu. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa ia masih ketakutan dengan 'hal' yang sebegitu indahnya itu. Ayolah, bagi seorang _fujoshi_ diberi tetangga _gay_ adalah anugerah yang patut disyukuri tujuh hari tujuh malam dengan mandi kembang tujuh rupa kalau perlu.

Ino bertanya-tanya, memangnya apa yang salah dengan tetangga Sakura itu? Maksudnya, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu bisa melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba dengan tatapan cinta. Sakura juga bisa ber-_fans girling_ ria dengan karakter kesukaannya AoKuro. Ia juga bisa jerit-jerit sampai kehabisan napas saat melihat Levi _Heichou_ yang begitu gagah saat sedang menggoda—dalam pandangan Sakura—Eren si uke maso.

Lalu pertanyaannya, kenapa dengan tetangganya itu Sakura tidak bisa? Kenapa? Kenapaaa?! Oke, Ino nyaris frustasi kalau memikirkan itu.

Menatap Sakura yang masih mewek di sebelahnya, Ino menghela napas pelan. Ah, ia pusing. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat sealiran sesat dengannya. Dan kemudian mata Ino langsung melebar.

"Sakura," Ino memegang bahu gadis itu, "Aku rasa masalahmu itu adalah pembiasaan diri," lanjut Ino.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Pembiasaan diri?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Iya. Kau seperti ini hanya karna kau tidak terbiasa melihat mereka dengan sudut pandang seorang _fujoshi_."

Sakura masih menatap Ino, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan kalau hanya itu masalahnya, aku rasa akan sangat mudah mengatasinya," jeda, Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri melihat mereka bermersaan!" lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Kau harus sering-sering melihat mereka bersama Sakuraa!" Ino kembali mengulang kata-katanya dengan semangat luar biasa.

"Ca-caranya?"

Menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, Ino tersenyum lebar. "Sakura, ayo adakan pesta _barbeque_. Dan kita undang mereka berdua!" lanjut Ino diiringi tawa bahagia. Pipi gadis itu bahkan sampai memerah, bisa dibayangkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal nista berbau _yaoi_.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo seketika.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Ino, tolong berikan ini pada Shikamaru."

"Siap, Asuma _sensei_!" tertawa kecil, Ino mengambil buku yang diberikan Asuma padanya. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Bersenandung pelan, Ino meloncat-loncat kecil di sepanjang koridor kelas. Walau pun terlihat santai, sebenarnya Ino sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan yang sedang ia pikirkan itu adalah Shimura Sai. Teman sekelasnya merangkap orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Wajar saja kalau ia tidak dekat dengan laki-laki itu, masalahnya laki-laki berambut klimis itu sangat pendiam, dan dia sendiri terlalu cerewet. Makanya ia merasa tidak cocok dengan laki-laki itu.

Lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shimura Sai sering menatapnya? Jangan remehkan insting wanitanya, begini-begini ia selalu sadar saat Sai menatapnya. Ia bahkan tau saat ia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Sakura tadi, si Sai itu terus memperhatikannya, dan ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tau.

Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang gadis dia merasa—

"Ah, Shikamaru!" pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Sosok Shikamaru muncul di depan pintu kelas. Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengan Kiba.

Menatap dua OTP kesukaannya yang sedang berbicara begitu, tentu saja membuat Ino langsung tersenyum-senyum senang. Dengan pelan gadis itu menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan mengantuk, "Berhenti berpikir seperti itu Ino."

Ino nyaris tidak bisa menahan seringainya, "Kau tidak tau aku sedang memikirkan apa, Shikamaru."

"Percayalah, aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," balas laki-laki itu datar. Dan Ino semakin tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Kiba sendiri hanya dapat menatap mereka bingung.

Berdehem pelan, Ino menyerahkan buku yang diberi Asuma tadi, "Ini Shikamaru, dari Asuma _sensei_!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis bingung, tapi begitu buku itu telah sampai di tangannya, ia mengangguk pelan. Ino tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa penasaran, gadis itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Shikamaru itu.

"Itu buku apa sih, Shikamaru?" tanyanya kepo.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru menjitak pelan kepala Ino, membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan.

"Yang jelas ini bukanlah buku yang bisa kau mengerti dengan otakmu yang penuh dengan gosip dan hal-hal menjijikan yang tidak mau aku sebutkan," balasnya cuek.

Ino mendelik seketika.

"Hal yang kau bilang 'menjijikan' itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan menurutku!" balasnya tidak mau kalah. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri hanya dapat memutar matanya.

Baru saja Ino akan membalas tapi terhenti seketika. Gadis itu merasakan… Shimura Sai sedang menatapnya. _Tuh, kan!_

Mencoba melirik dari ekor matanya, Ino menyadari bahwa walaupun sedang membaca buku di kursinya, mata Sai tertuju padanya. Tu-tunggu! Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, gadis bermanik _aquamare_ itu baru sadar bahwa walaupun Sai memang sering meliriknya, tapi laki-laki itu paling lama menatapnya saat sedang bersama… Shikamaru. _Ke-kenapa?_

Dan kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, wajah Sai yang sedang menatapnya saat ini seperti seseorang yang sedang… cemburu? Astaga! Astaga! Astagaaa!

Wajah Ino langsung memerah. A-apa mungkin Sai me-menyukai—Kyaa!

"Hei, Ino. Kau kenapa?" suara Shikamaru langsung membuat Ino tersadar. Gadis itu berdehem pelan.

"Shikamaru, aku harus pergi," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki itu, Ino langsung berbalik pergi—menuju ke arah Shimura Sai duduk.

"Sai, aku rasa kita harus bicara!" katanya langsung begitu sampai di depan Sai.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Ino berdehem pelan.

"Sai, aku tau kau sering menatapku," ucap Ino tanpa basa basi.

Walaupun wajah Sai terlihat tanpa ekspresi, matanya sempat melebar sedetik. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kehilangan kesabaran, Ino berdecak pelan. "Kau tau maksudku, Sai. Kau sering menatapku. Bukan hanya sekedar menatapku! Tapi benar-benar menatapku! Kau mengertikan?"

"Lalu?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Astaga! Laki-laki itu menguji kesabarannya.

"Jadi Sai, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau sering menatapku? Dan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa, kau selalu menatapku saat sedang bersama Shikamaru dengan wajah yang ce-cemburu! Karena itu sekarang kutanya padamu kenapa?" buru Ino dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

Sai menatapnya diam, masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Menarik napas gusar, Ino menatap Sai tajam. "Baik! Aku ganti pertanyaannya! Sejujurnya aku tau alasannya kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Aku menanyakannya hanya untuk memastikannya saja! Tapi melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini, aku yakin tebakanku benar."

Dan secara mengejutkan wajah Sai mulai memerah, Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi… kau tau alasan kenapa aku selalu melihatmu, Ino?" tanya laki-laki itu pelan. Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino melihat Shimura Sai yang selalu tidak memiliki ekspresi tiba-tiba jadi malu-malu kucing begini.

"Ya, aku tau. Alasan kenapa kau selalu melihatku saat sedang bersama Shikamaru dengan wajah cemburu. Aku tau, Sai" _ka-kau me-me-menyukai—_

"Jadi, pertanyaanku adalah apakah aku benar, Sai?" lanjut gadis itu dengan wajah memerah. Jantung Ino bahkan sampai berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban laki-laki itu.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ino dalam. Kemudian dengan wajah yang bersemburat tipis ia mengangguk. "Iya, Ino. Kau benar."

Ino menahan napas, gadis itu hampir saja menjerit kecil.

"Astaga! Ja-jadi aku benar, Sai? Ka-kau menyukai… "

Sai mengangguk.

"Astaga! Astaga! Jadi aku benar kalau kau menyukai Shikamaru, Sai?! KYAA!" dan Ino langsung heboh seketika.

"H-hah?" Sai melongo.

"Kyaa! Aku harus bilang ke Sakura! Dia pasti senang sekali! Kyaaa!" Ino yang baru saja akan berbalik pergi terhenti saat Sai menahan tangannya.

"Tidak! Jangan beritahu Sakura!" wajah laki-laki itu terlihat panik.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja Sai! Sakura itu _fujoshi_, sama sepertiku!"

"_Fu-fujoshi_?"

"Iya! Jadi tenang saja rahasiamu aman bersamaku!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Sai gelagapan seketika, "Ta-tapi Ino aku rasa—"

"Tapi Sai, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukai Shikamaru? Maksudku bukannya aku tidak mendukungmu, hanya saja Shikamaru itu sudah bersama Kiba. Jadi sama sekali tidak ada cara bagimu untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cocok saat bersama!" potong gadis itu semangat.

"I-ino—"

"Jadi Sai, antara kau dan Shikamaru, siapa yang _uke_ dan siapa yang _seme_? Ah, aku yakin pasti kau _uke_-nya, 'kan?"

"A-aku _u-uke_?"

"Iya! Soalnya Shikamaru itu walaupun pemalas dan suka tidur di kelas, tapi dia benar-benar mempunyai aura seorang _seme_! Jadi Sai, kau benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sai tertegun. Baginya Yamanaka Ino memang selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Ino benar-benar terlihat senang saat tersenyum.

"Sai?"

Dan Sai akhirnya telah mengambil keputusan. Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu pun tersenyum.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"_Sakura, ayo adakan pesta barbeque. Dan kita undang mereka berdua!" _kata-kata Ino kembali terbayang di pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu berdecak pelan, mudah memang kalau hanya berbicara, tapi bagaimana cara mengundang merekaaa?!

Mendesah frustasi, gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, gadis itu bahkan sampai tidak konsen lagi menonton tv. Dan ia baru tersadar saat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya.

Dengan kesal, gadis itu berdiri. Kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu depan dengan setengah menggerutu.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

Dan mata Sakura langsung melebar seketika. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggumu, Sakura."

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu langsung panik seketika. "Ti-tidak. Sasuke-_Nii_ tidak menganggu kok. _Etto_… ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hn, kamar mandi. Toilet. aku pi-pinjam" katanya berantakan.

"Hah?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Berdehem pelan, laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku pinjam toilet," katanya dengan suara datar.

"Hah?" dan Sakura semakin melongo.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Mencoba menahan emosi, laki-laki itu menarik napas pelan.

"Naruto memegang kunci rumah. Dan dia belum pulang. Sedangkan aku sedang uhh… terdesak. Jadi boleh aku pinjam toiletnya?" dan tak lupa Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya setelah berkata sepanjang itu.

Sakura takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini. Tapi gadis itu segera tersadar.

"Boleh! Boleh!" jawabnya cepat-cepat.

Mendengus pelan, laki-laki bermanik _onyx_ itu pun berjalan ke dalam dan menghilang di tikungan tangga. Sakura menarik napas, baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan napas saat sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

Mencoba rileks, gadis itu pun berjalan duduk ke sofa terdekat. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke muncul, refleks Sakura langsung berdiri.

"Su-sudah?" tanyanya malu-malu. Sakura meruntuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus bertanya hal yang berbau ambigu begini.

"Hn, terima kasih, Sakura," mengangguk pelan, Sasuke berjalan ke pintu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," lanjutnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan berjalan pergi, tapi terhenti saat Sakura menahan lengannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"_Ne_, _Nii-san_, Ng… barusan kau pipis—berdiri atau jongkok?"

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"APA MAKSUDMU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU?! KAU PIKIR AKU PEREMPUAN, HAH?! TENTU SAJA PIPISKU BERDIRI!" Sasuke berteriak murka.

"_Souka_…" dan tanggapan Sakura hanyalah anggukan polos.

Seharusnya Sasuke semakin mengamuk bila menilai dari ekspresi yang diberikan gadis itu. Tetapi saat melihat mata bulat dan anggukan polos yang diberikan Sakura, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa gemas sendiri. Ekspresi gadis itu seperti bocah TK yang mengangguk saat diberitahu satu tambah satu sama dengan dua.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk jidat Sakura pelan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut.

"_Baka_," bisiknya pelan. Dan Sakura langsung merona.

Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ah, manis sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo!**

**Sudah berapa lama Alo menghilang? Apakah ada yang merindukan fanfic ini? Maaf karna udah lama Alo mencuekin fanfic ini. Bukanya Alo gak mau lanjut, tapi Alo emang lagi sibuk banget. Dan kebetulan Alo juga sedikit buntu ide dengan fanfic ini, makanya Alo sengaja bikin yang lain buat menumbuhkan daya khayal Alo lagi, wkwk xD**

**Jadi setelah lama menghilang, Alo muncul dengan chapter baru dimana chap ini membahas tentang Ino. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Alo sudah memasukan couple baru yaitu SaIno menyerempet ShikaIno, jadinya SaInoShika deh, wkwk xD**

**Dan untuk couple utama kita SasuSakuNaru, bagi yang merasa penasaran endingnya jadi SasuSaku, NaruSaku, atau SasuNaru, silahkan ikuti fanfic ini sampai selesai. Karna seiring berjalannya cerita akan ketahuan pairingnya siapa. Atau mungkin kalian bisa vote suka pairing apa di antara ketiga itu, tenang aja vote kalian akan Alo pertimbangkan untuk masa depan fanfic ini. Bagi yang straight atau penikmat yaoi gak usah takut dengan endingnya. Karna Alo setengah straight setengah fujo, jadi Alo pasti mikirin perasaan kalian.**

**Lalu pertanyaan terakhir, ada yang minta sequel Happy Ending atau Truth or Dare gak? Kalo ada sih rencananya mau Alo buat.**

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak review yaa, hoho~**

**Special Thanks to**

**Nikechaann, Michiyo Oh, KuroNeko10, Herawaty659, yassir2374, veira sadewa, pu3 silvia, Yuu-chan Namikaze, Kuroshiro Ringo, Guest, Angel Muaffi, cherrytakumi08, seisawa ciel, .**

**Balas Review**

**Lanjut! **Iyaa, ini udah lanjut kok. **Seneng deh liat moment SasuNaru.** Alo juga seneng! Ntar deh dibanyakin lagi moment-moment mereka.** SasuSaku dong pairnya. **:) **Gokil banget ceritanya. **Makasii, Alo malah takut lucunya garing. **Gak bisa baca kalo endingnya sasusaku ato narusaku.** Aduh, Alo gak tau harus bilang apa. Lihat saja bagaimana kedepannya nanti. **SasuNaru forever! **Alo juga suka SasuNaru~ yuk tos! wkwk xD **Cepet update dong**. Iyaa, ini baru di update, apa termasuk cepet? Hehe. **Sampe chap 3 ketawa terus.** Makasii, semoga chap ini juga ketawa, walo Alo gak yakin. **Nyesel baru nemu sekarang.** :)

**Jaa ne, arigato~**


End file.
